


Mary of the Alps

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: Mary wakes up to see a strange letter appear in her bedroom, wondering who it could be from. With the help of a friend, she finds out who really sent the letter into her bedroom, which just happens to be an invitation to spend the day with someone she might have crossed paths with a long time ago. Only then did Mary did remember that this place was all so familiar to her...
Series: The Magic Almanac [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	Mary of the Alps

In the midst of the night, Mary, the young Bearer of the Almanac and our hero for the story, slept rather peacefully as she was surrounded by plushies that guard her every night. All seemed well until something unknown came out of the Almanac. Luckily, Mary didn't notice a single thing and continued her journey in Dream Land. The next morning, however, puzzled the young child. Upon waking up, she saw a nice envelope with a wax stamp lying on the floor for some reason. There could have only one way this letter could have got here in the first place! After cleaning after herself and getting clothes on, Mary journeyed in the book that meant so much to her ever since finding it in the school library one fateful day. She held onto the letter that she has yet to read or open, hoping she can find someone she knows what is going on. 

You see, Mary isn't the best in terms of reading by herself; After all, she is still learning how to do many things! Soon enough, a familiar face comes in sight. 

"Mr. England! Mr. England!" 

"Ah, good morning my dear Mary!" He exclaims, "How are you?" 

"Mr. England! I got a letter from someone when I was sleeping!" 

"Oh? Let me see. Listen closely as I read, okay?" 

Mary nods as England knelt down to her height to read the letter. 

_To the Bearer of the Almanac, Mary:_

_I have heard countless stories about your adventures, despite only seeing you only from a mere glimpse. I saw my own big brother with you one time, but alas, you have been sleeping! I believe now would be a good time to perhaps properly introduce myself. Just note that I live with my big brother, who may be scary, but is actually really nice!_

England paused. "Ah, I know who this is." 

"Who is it, Mr. England?"

"It's Liechtenstein. I'm surprised you didn't meet her yet." 

Mary seemed confused and tried to pronounce their name. "Lick-Lick...."

"Liechtenstein, Mary. I'll show you where she probably is, it might all be familiar to you. Come along now, dear." 

Mary held England's hand and leaned close to him just in case of a possible scuffle. They walked down the hall together, seeing other nations passing by. Soon, they arrived at their destination, but England seemed hesitant. 

"Now, Mary, I know how many of us said to not enter Switzerland's door." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think it might be best for you to see for yourself." 

Without any sort of manners, Mary opened the door wide, revealing herself to whoever was behind the door.

"Here I am!" She squeaked, with her arms out. England was rather shocked Mary would do such a thing, fearing that whoever was behind the door would kill an innocent child. However, the one nation residing there was rather cross that this child suddenly barged in. All he did was grumpily walk over to the child, crossing his arms while tapping his foot. Mary was just about to cry, fearing that she did something bad until a young woman approached, kneeling down to her height. 

"So you must be Mary?" she asked, "It's okay big brother, I invited her." She looked up towards her big brother standing besides her.

"Well, she did barge in without knocking after all." He answered sternly. 

"Ah, did you really?" She looked at Mary and pat her head. "It's always nice to knock, you know, especially if big brother Switzerland is here. Perhaps you're just too used to it at this point after going on so many adventures with a lot of other friends." 

"Liechtenstein, is that who you were telling me about?" 

"Why of course! Remember when you found her in a field of flowers outside?" 

"Ah, just thinking of it, I do." 

Mary was rather confused and wandered away from the two discussing their last encounter with the Bearer of the Almanac some time ago. She remembered everything now; the bowl of chocolates she saw upon walking in was still there! At that point, there was probably new chocolate, since what kind of monster would let chocolate become stale? 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Switzerland scolds, fearing that anything valuable is going to be destroyed by Mary.

"I see that you want chocolate!" Liechtenstein adds, approaching Mary. "Now hold your hand out and I shall give you one." 

Mary shyly holds out one hand as she was given a Lindt chocolate truffle. She lowers her hand and sees the chocolate, excitedly opening it up and eating it. 

"Ah, did I ever properly introduce myself? I am Liechtenstein; I wrote the letter that you found in your room today." 

"Mr. England read it to me!" Mary squeaks, still chewing the truffle.

"Do not speak while you chew."

Eventually Mary did finish the truffle she was given. "Mr. England read it to me! I asked him to read it for me." 

"Ah, I can understand why." 

Mary then looks up, realizing there is something about Liechtenstein. "You remind me of a princess!" Mary exclaims, "Because all princesses are pretty!" 

Liechtenstein pauses. "Me? A princess?" 

"And you have a dress too, silly!"

"I mean, you do have a dress too. It is very pretty! Come, let's be princesses together!" 

Mary opened the door that lead to the outside world, revealing to her what was the lush valleys below and the Alps surrounding the valleys. She remembers now! "It's so pretty!" Mary exclaims, "Everything is pretty here!" She takes off her shoes, revealing her bare feet and leaves them behind as she begins to run towards the hills. 

"Hey! I am not keeping these shoes!" Switzerland exclaims towards Mary, but the child was very excited to the point she simply ignored him. All Mary cared about was the things surrounding her; the mountains, the fresh green grass, and everything else she cannot see. Speaking of which, she didn't see a rock that was well-hidden in the grass and tripped, resulting in her tumbling down the hill. Around and around she went, but the hill was rather forgiving and let her stop not too far from the cabin they came out of. 

"Oh dear," Liechtenstein said, running towards Mary. "Are you okay?"

She nods, but doesn't care a single bit that both of her knees were bruised. "That was so much fun! I wanna do it again!" She sits up and fluffs up her yellow jumper skirt, making sure nothing got dirty. "You do remind me so much of a little girl from a book I remember," Liechtenstein adds, "Her name is Heidi and you remind me so much of her. May I say that I may be convinced that you, the Bearer of the Almanac, might be Heidi after all!" 

"I'm Mary, silly!" 

Liechtenstein giggled a little bit. "I want to show you a very special place, Mary. I sometimes go here when I'm feeling sad, and when I see how colorful it is, my happiness comes back!" Mary holds her hand so she would feel more safe, especially since pesky rocks may or may not be hiding in the soft grass that touch her feet. Mary began to hum something nice on the way, bringing joy to Liechtenstein. It was quite a long walk, and Mary did not remember wherever they went would be that long. 

"Do you think that we can climb the mountains?" Mary asked as she tugged Liechtenstein's sleeve. 

"Ah, I'm afraid the mountains are far too dangerous for you, Mary." Liechtenstein answered, "It's best for us to stay on the grass, okay?" 

"But have you ever seen someone climb them?" 

"I have. They're prepared and they know what they're doing. Sometimes, the mountains aren't very happy that people are climbing them and bring really bad storms to blow them off." 

Mary saw a couple of birds soaring by, with one of them landing on her shoulder. "Lookie, lookie!" Mary exclaimed, "A birbie!" She let the bird hop onto her finger for a bit, soon flying back to the group of songbirds that it belonged to. They soon arrived at a familiar place in front of them; a flower patch filled with all sorts of flowers all around! Mary was so excited that she ran to the flowers to lie down as bees buzzed and butterflies flew all around. 

"I love flowers!" Mary exclaimed, "They make me happy, too!" 

Liechtenstein sat right next to Mary. "May I show you how to make a flower crown?" she asked, "I'm going to make one for me and my big brother." Mary sat up and watched contently, seeing the flowers being tied up into a little crown while the butterflies and bees fluttered around as well. The love Liechtenstein put in the flower crowns she made are just like the ones you would see at a music festival.

"It looks really hard," Mary said, "I don't think I could ever make one myself."

"It does take a lot of practice, but when you practice a lot, the way you do something gets better and better."

Mary felt a little upset hearing that all she had to do was to keep practicing in order to get better at something. She picked some flowers near her and simply began to put them in her hair, including her bangs.

"I'm going to be a flower now!" Mary exclaimed, "Lookie!"

"How about this, too?" Liechtenstein placed the flower crown she was making on Mary's head, soon being surrounded by butterflies and bees. "I think every girl should have a flower crown at some point."

"It's so pretty!" Mary felt the flower crown around her head to feel how soft and gentle the flowers were. Now she felt like a true flower princess! As Liechtenstein was finishing up a second flower crown, she turned around to see dark clouds approaching towards them.

"Oh my," Liechtenstein said, grabbing Mary's hand. "We need to get back."

Right when Mary was about to protest not leaving the flower patch, she saw the clouds coming and feared that something bad will happen.

"I'm scared," Mary stayed close to Liechtenstein, "I'm very scared of storms!"

"It's okay, Mary. That's why we're going back to safety."

The two began the trek back to the cabin they came from as Mary was shivering and very scared from the storm. Soon enough, it began to rain a little bit, but eventually began to pour once the two made it in the safety of the cabin.

"I was getting worried, Liechtenstein." Switzerland said, "I think the mountains are saying something."

"I made a flower crown for you, big brother." Liechtenstein said, placing the crown on the head of her beloved brother.

"It's very nice, and I appreciate it. Is that one on the Bearer as well?"

"I was teaching her on how to make flower crowns."

"I'm a flower!" Mary blurted suddenly, "I have flowers on my hair too!"

Switzerland knelt down, seeing the flowers she picked hanging onto her hair. "I can see that, child. I think the flowers belong on the ground, since they stay colorful when they're on the ground, but that is just my opinion."

Mary looked visibly upset and began to look outside of the cabin window at the mountains, now covered with grey clouds as the sound of rain can be heard tapping the rooftop of the cabin.

"Is she upset at me?" Switzerland asked,

"I think she is upset that it's raining," Liechtenstein answered, "After all, she was having fun running around on the hills. She is just like Heidi of the Alps!"

It seemed like at this very moment, Switzerland's heart opened up towards Mary, as if he just got another little sister. He smiled and approached Mary, a rarity that nobody had ever seen before.

"Hey, I know you're upset." He said, "Perhaps I can show you how to make cheese?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, "We can have a lunch together!"

"I wanna go outside and play among the flowers," Mary answered somberly, "It was so fun until the mountains told us to go away." 

"Maybe the mountains wanted to get the climbers off?" Liechtenstein said, "After all, nobody climbs the mountains when it's raining." 

Mary looked behind her and nodded, silently following the man of the Alps as he began to prepare to make a nice lunch for everyone. Inside the cabin stood a kettle hanging over a little pit of fire, as Switzerland sat on a little stool holding a piece of cheese over the fire. Mary watched the cheese slowly turn gooey and melt, almost as if it were gonna slip off the stick it held desperately onto. Liechtenstein was setting up the table, laying out bowls and cups for everyone and even an entire loaf of rye bread.

"It's best to always warm up the cheese," Switzerland began, "But you don't want the cheese to be too soft or else-" 

The cheese suddenly fell off the stick and onto the burning logs in the pit. Switzerland didn't look very happy, trying his best to not curse around Mary and only sighed. "Well, accidents happen. That's what you don't want to do when you're cooking cheese after all." Mary giggled as Switzerland tried again with another cut of cheese and continued to monitor the cheese. 

"Where does cheese come from?" Mary asked out of curiosity,

"Cheese is milk, Mary." Switzerland said, "It can come from cows, yes, but sometimes people happen to get milk from goats."

"People make milk from goats?!" Mary looked shocked to hear that something she never learned in school about farm animals from a long time ago.

"You can't really tell the difference anyways. Milk is milk, and it is good for you. Well, the cheese is done and we can all eat."

As Switzerland stood up, he placed the warm, melted cheese onto the rye bread as Mary climbed up onto a chair. Now began a conundrum that Mary faced.

"Oh dear," Liechtenstein said, "Can you reach your bread and cheese, Mary?" 

"I can't." Mary shook her head, until she remembered the stool that Switzerland sat on. She hopped off and grabbed it, soon running back over with it in hand. What she didn't realize was that the stool was so close to the floor, and all seemed well upon standing on it. That was until Mary sat down and vanished from the table. 

"I am afraid that we cannot see you, Mary." Liechtenstein commented, "Perhaps the stool is far too small for you?" 

"Hold on, I have an idea." Switzerland stood up and grabbed the chair Mary sat on, bringing it over to her. He then put her share of cheese and rye bread on the chair as a makeshift table that can easily suit her, soon pouring some warm milk in a small bowl for her. 

"This is goat's milk, Mary." Switzerland said, "It's just as good as regular milk. Eat up." 

"Thanks!" Mary began to chow down, seeing the cheese stretch out from her mouth to the bread. She saw how long it can stretch until she can't reach any further with her arms, but her curiosity piqued her. She stood up and began to slowly walk back until the cheese snapped from the tension she created. 

"I can see you, Mary." Switzerland sighed, "Please don't play with the cheese." 

Mary pouted, continuing to eat the cheese bread and drink the goat's milk from the bowl, as if she were finishing up some soup. She finished up rather quickly, grabbing the empty bowls and putting them on the table to make room to sit on the chair. 

"You must have been hungry," Liechtenstein said, eating her share of bread and cheese with a fork and knife. "It's very good, isn't it? Big brother makes the best cheese!" 

"It's yummy!" Mary squeaked, "I wanted to make the cheese get longer and longer!" 

"Now, is there something you should say to my big brother, Bearer of the Almanac?" 

"Thank you!" 

Switzerland looked over at Liechtenstein, whispering. "There's something I like about this child, and I suddenly feel, happier?" 

"Maybe you've really become the Old Man of the Alps, big brother." Liechtenstein said, "You've warmed up, just like how Heidi's grandfather did." 

"I never really thought of that...After all, I may be just like him." 

"The villagers down the hills do call you the Old Man of the Alps, after all." 

"It's been a long time since I went down there. I cannot recall when I went down there the last time."

"Maybe we can take Mary when the rain stops?" 

"Yeah." 

Liechtenstein looked back at Mary. "Mary? May I show you something nice?" 

Mary's eyes lit up, soon running over to Liechtenstein. "Yeah!" 

"Me and big brother have decided to take you down the hills when the rain stops, and I want to make you all pretty."

Mary followed Liechtenstein into her bedroom. Her eyes lit up at how pretty it is and how fit it is for a princess! 

"Sit down, Mary. I want to make your hair pretty." 

Mary sat down on a stool near a vanity, looking at herself in the mirror as well as admiring all of her makeup and perfume. "Hold still." 

Mary tried her best to hold still, with Liechtenstein beginning to brush her hair first. Mary, surprisingly, felt no pain from the brush pulling her hair. It felt rather nice being brushed like this, which reminded her on how her mother would brush her for school. Soon enough, Liechtenstein stopped brushing Mary's hair and began to braid two sets of braids on each side of Mary, soon adding the flowers Mary picked onto the braids. Lastly came the flower crown that Liechtenstein made for Mary, placing it on her head. 

"I'm all done, Mary."

Mary ran up to the vanity, looking at the braids that looked so perfect on her! "I'm a flower princess now!" Mary exclaimed, "I'm very pretty!" 

"I'm so glad you like them!" 

"Look! The rain is going away!" Mary ran over to a nearby window, seeing the sun come out of the storm clouds that swiftly moved away. In fact, Mary was so excited that she ran out of the cabin again and into the rather muddy land and the wet grass. 

"Hey! Where are you going out there?!" Switzerland yelled from the cabin as he saw Mary run off into the hills. 

"I'm going to play!" Mary yelled back,

"Come back, will you?" 

Mary obliged and returned back to the cabin, seeing Switzerland carrying a large backpack upon his back, with Liechtenstein right behind him. "We're all going to go down to the village nearby. Stay close with us and do not run off." 

Mary grabbed Switzerland's hand, which confused him. "Come on, let's go!" Mary squeaked, "I wanna see the village!" 

"Hold on there. It's going to be a long walk, so we need to be prepared. You need your shoes." 

"But I don't want to wear my shoes!"

"Your feet are going to get hurt if you walk barefoot." 

Mary gave in, puffing her cheeks up as she put on the shoes she wore hours ago. The three began to descend down into the village below, following a path that was formed from the goatherds bringing their goats up to the hills. Speaking of which, they just saw a herd of goats coming! 

"Look at all of those goaties!" Mary exclaimed, pointing at them. "How many goats do you think are there?" 

"I think there's probably thirty of them," Liechtenstein said, "Every day in the spring and the summer do the goats come up the hills to eat the grass."

"Hopefully, they know to get my goats, too." Switzerland said, "They too need to go along with the herd." 

The walk was very long, and soon Mary grew tired from walking so much. Just as Mary was about to ask the one question adults dread to hear from children, the village was spotted just ahead of them. It was rather small, yes, but was just like stepping back in time. People still rode horses and carriages, carrying people and goods all around. The church bells tolled while the villagers did whatever villagers do every day. The villagers suddenly gathered around when Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Mary were close to the village, seeing the man of the alps approaching their village.

"It's the Man of the Alps!" many of them exclaimed. It wasn't that long until they noticed Mary, questioning if that he is a grandfather now. People still continued their thing, once they got to the village, but all Mary was interested in was the farm animals that were all around. There were still some goats and sheep still in the village as well as some cows. Occasionally, Mary chased around some chickens, but it was the goats that Mary loved the most. She sat by a fountain as a group of goats began to lick her, with laughing and giggling ensuing. It became too much; Mary fell in the fountain! Some kind villagers rescued her, with Liechtenstein running over to see if she is okay.

"Are you okay, Mary?" she asked, concerned about the Bearer of the Almanac. 

"I made a lot of new friends today!" Mary cheerfully replied, "Look!" 

The goats began to follow Mary, demanding pets and wanting to continue licking her. Oh, how exciting it must be to have new animal friends! 

"My big brother has goats back in the cabin, but they are probably out with the goatherd. Maybe one day you'll see them!" 

"I like these goats too!" Mary exclaimed as she began petting many of them, "I wish I can keep one!" 

"Let's go find big brother. He must be getting stuff for home." 

Mary and Liechtenstein journeyed throughout the village, looking for Switzerland. It didn't take long until they did find him, coming out of a little shop. 

"Mary, I was looking for you." He sternly said, "Where were you, and why did you stray off?"

"I was petting the goaties!" Mary said, noting that one goat followed her all the way here, "This one is my friend now!" 

"I see. Well, I guess it's time we head back up the mountains. It is getting late after all." 

They walked back up the hills, following the path back to the cabin high up on the mountains, as well as seeing the same goatherd bringing the goats back to the village the came from. Mary waved, with the goatherd waving right back at her. The walk was arduous to poor little Mary, but once they got to the cabin, Mary flopped on the soft grass that was just a little damp from the rain that fell some time ago today, exhausted from the long walk up the hill that felt much worse than going down. Switzerland came over to help her up and brought her in the cabin. 

"Well, Mary," Switzerland began as he was unpacking his backpack, "As much as I do not like spending money, take this as a gift from me to you. This will be the only gift I will ever give to you, and you should cherish it." As he was unpacking supplies he got from the village below, he turned around with a goat plush that looked just like the goats Mary saw in the village. 

"You got me a goatie of my own!" Mary squeaked, hugging the plush tightly. "Thank you Mr. Switzerland!" Mary embraced him as she held onto the goat as best as she can, trying to not drop it. He awkwardly hugged her back, soon pushing her off a little bit. 

"Are you going to name your new friend?" Liechtenstein asked, in which Mary began to ponder a bit. 

"Snowball!" Mary exclaimed, "My goatie is Snowball!" 

"Oh, what a cute name!" 

"Well Mary, it was very nice meeting you, despite, well, seeing you sleeping in the flower patch and having to kick you out," Switzerland said, "But now, I think that feeling I had was because I finally got to warm up to someone other than Liechtenstein. Maybe I am, after all, Heidi's grandfather." 

Mary was very much confused at the last thing Switzerland said. "I think you're very nice, Mr. Switzerland! And so are you!" Mary still cannot pronounce Liechtenstein and hugged her despite her difficulties in pronunciation. "Thank you very much for inviting me!"

"Maybe one day you'll come visit again!" Liechtenstein said, "We're always here when you need us." 

Mary nodded and waved goodbye as she went through the door back into the Almanac, with Switzerland and Liechtenstein waving back. When she closed the door, she held up her new friend, Snowball. 

"We're going to have so many adventures together, Snowball." Mary said, "I can't wait to show you to all of my friends!" As Mary skipped her way back to her bedroom, she ran into England again.

"Mary!" he scolded, "You should have knocked before entering! I thought Switzerland was about to kill you!" 

"Mr. Switzerland is really nice, Mr. England." Mary answered, holding up Snowball. "Lookie! He gave this to me."

"Well, I never thought Switzerland had a heart. Did you say thank you?" 

"I did." 

"What it's name?"

"Snowball!" 

"Ah, what a nice name. I see it looks like you had a lot of fun there. Tell me all about it." 

The two went towards the door that went outside of the Almanac and into Mary's room, as Mary began to tell England all about her day. No matter what, Mary will remember this day always and forever by the little goat the man of the Alps gave her that one fateful day.


End file.
